Um dia agitado
by metabee.x
Summary: UM DIA NA VIDA DE SAKURA E SEU AMADO,COM DIREITO A DANCETERIA,BRIGAS E MUITO MAIS...


UM DIA AGITADO

NA PEQUENA FAVELA DE OSAKA VIVIA SHAORAN,UM RAPAZ

BELO,SARADO.SHAORAN ERA PROFESSOR DE AIQDOR E TINHA 

UMA VIDINHA TRANQUILA.

ELE TAMBÉM TINHA UMA NAMORADA LINDA,ATLÉTICA CUJO NOME

ERA SAKURA.

SHAORAN ESTAVA TRANQUILO EM SUA CASA,QUANDO O TELEFONE

TOCA.

-ALÔ

-OI SAKURA MEU AMOR TUDO BOM COM VOCÊ?

-CLARO NOSSO PASSEIO ESTÁ DE PÉ SIM,AO MEIO DIA EM PONTO PASSO

NA SUA CASA PARA TE PEGAR.

-OK BEIJOS

ENTÃO ONZE E MEIA SHAORAN FOI TOMAR UM BELO BANHO PARA SAIR

COM SUA AMADA SAKURA.

ELE TOMOU UM BANHO DE UNS 10 MINUTOS,SAIU DO BANHO E COLOCOU

UMA ROUPA MARAVILHOSA PARA O ENCONTRO.

(UMA CAMISETA ESCRITO:É NOIS NA FITA MANO,UMA BERMUDA ROXA,

E UM TÊNIS AMARELO E ROSA DA MARCA BAMBA).

COM ESSE VISUAL E PRONTO PRA ARRASAR CORAÇÕES LA FOI ELE,

PEGOU SEU CARRO POSSANTE NA GARAGEM,UMA BRASILIA 78 VERDE,

LINDA DE MORRER,ERA O ORGULHO DE SHAORAN QUE HAVIA COMPRADO

SEU LINDO CARRO NUM BRECHÓ DE CARROS USADOS E PAGOU EM 45 PRESTAÇOES SUAVES DE R$145,00.

ENTÃO ENTROU NO CARRÃO,LIGOU A MÁQUINA E FOI AO ENCONTRO

DE SAKURA.

DE SUA CASA A CASA DE SAKURA ERAM UNS 15 MINUTOS DE CARRO,

SHAORAN PEGOU UMA ESTRADA RETA E ACELEROU A TODA POTÊNCIA

FAZENDO SUA BRAZOCA ATINGIR 60 KM POR HORA.

A ESSA VELOCIDADE TODA ELE CHEGOU EM 12 MINUTOS NA CASA DE SAKURA.

-BI BIIIIIIIII,BI BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BUZINOU ELE.

-SAKURA DEMOROU A SAIR,ENTÃO ELE USOU UMA DAQUELAS BUZINAS

COM VOZ QUE FALOU ASSIM:

-VEM LOGOOOOOO MUIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ.

ENTÃO NESSE MOMENTO,APARECE SUA AMADA,QUE ESTAVA LINDA

COM UMA CALÇA JEANS BALEADA NO JOELHO,UMA CAMISA DO PIU-PIU,

E UMA SANDALIA SALTO 15 PRETA COM BOLINHAS VERDES.

-OI MEU AMOR DISSE ELA.

-OI MEU BOM BOM DE AIPIM RESPONDEU ELE.

ENTÃO SE BEIJARAM APAXONADAMENTE DURANTE 2 MINUTOS.

BOM VAMOS EMBORA AMOR,ESTOU MORRENDO DE FOME,ENTÃO VAMOS

LOGO PARA O SHOPPING ALMOÇAR DISSE SAKURA

CLARO MEU BIBELO DISSE SHAORAN.

CHEGARAM AO SHOPPING AS UMA E DEZ DA TARDE E FORAM DIRETO

PARA A AMPLA PRAÇA DE ALIMENTAÇÃO QUE TINHA POR VOLTA DE 4 LOJAS DE FAST-FOOD.

NÃO APENAS A PRAÇA DE ALIMENTAÇÃO ERA ENORME,MAS O SHOPPING TODO QUE DEVIA TER UMAS 16 LOJAS DE GRIFIS FAMOSAS.

ELES FORAM COMER NA CASA DO MARINADO,ONDE SE SERVIA O MELHOR

PATO COM BATATA FRITA DA REGIÃO.

-SAKURA EU AMOR VAMOS COMPRAR UMA REFEIÇAO E DIVIDIR,POIS ESTOU SEM FOME E TAMBÉM ESTOU MEIO DURO E O PATO TÁ MUITO CARO,

UM ABSURDO UM SIMPLES PATINHO COM BATATA POR R$12,OO.

-OK MEU DOCE DE MOCOTÓ VOCÊ É QUEM SABE,FAÇA O QUE VCÊ ACHAR MELHOR.

ENTÃO SHAORAN CHAMOU O GARÇON QUE CONHECIA,POIS ELE COMIA LA QUASE SEMPRE.

-TAKEDAAAAA GRITOU SHAORAN.

ENTÃO TAKEDA VEIO COM SEU HABITUAL UNIFORME DE COZINHEIRO.

(AVENTAL SANGRANDO,PORQUE ALÉM DE GARÇON ELE TAMBÉM COZINHAVA,MATAVA OS PATOS E TUDO MAIS,UM CHINELO DE DEDO,

UM BONÉ DO NIRVANA E UMA CANETA NA ORELHA PARA ANOTAR OS PEDIDOS.

-OI SR.SHAORAN,O QUE VAI QUERER HOJE PERGUNTOU TAKEDA.

-BOM TAKI HOJE EU QUERO O PATO COM BATATA FRITA,MEIA PORÇÃO DE SALADA DE ALFACE COM QUEIJO NACHO E PRA BEBER UMA TUBAINA DE ABACAXI.

-SR A TUBAINA DE ABACAXI ESTÁ EM FALTA,SÓ TEMOS DE TUTI-FRUTTI PODE SER?

-TÁ BOM NÉ FAZER O QUE?MAS QUE ISSO NÃO SE REPITA TAKI DISSE SHAORAN.

-SIM SR.ESPERE UM MOMENTO QUE JÁ O SERVIREI.

DEPOIS DE LONGOS 15 MINUTOS A ESPERA TAKEDA TROUXE O PATO.

-JÁ ERA HORA DISSE SHAORAN.

-DESCULPE SR DISSE TAKEDA.

-AMOR DEIXE DE SER RABUGENTO,NEM DEMOROU TANTO ASSIM DISSE SAKURA.

-SIM SAKURA ENTÃO VAMOS COMER.

ELES SE DELICIARAM DURANTE UMA HORA COMENDO AQUELE SUCULENTO PATO.

-NOSSA ESSA TUBAINA É MUITO GOSTOSA DISSE SAKURA.

-EU PREFIRO A DE ABACAXI DISSE SHAORAN COM CARA DE CRIANÇA BIRRENTA.

SAKURA RIU E DEU UM BEIJINHO NA TESTA DELE.

-BOM AMOR AGORA QUE ACABAMOS DE COMER,O QUE VOCÊ QUER FAZER?DISSE SHAORAN.

-A SEI LA VAMOS PASSEAR POR AI DISSE SAKURA.

ENTÃO FORAM ANDAR PELO SHOPPING.

AO PASSAR NA FRENTE DE UMA LOJA DE BRINCOS SAKURA PULOU DE ALEGRIA E FALOU:

-AMORRRR EU TENHO QUE IR NAQUELA LOJA,VAMOS POR FAVOR.

-CLARO MEU GIRIMUM DISSE SHAORAN.

SAKURA ENTÃO COMEÇOU A OLHAR BRINCO POR BRINCO,QUANDO DE REPENTE SE ENCANTOU COM UM BRINCO NO FORMATO DE UMA CEBOLA,BANHADO EM LATÃO.

-AMORRRR COMPRA PRA MIM DISSE ELA FAZENDO BIQUINHO.

QUANTO QUE CUSTA PERGUNTOU SHAORAN.

CUSTA R$1,99 DISSE ELA.

NOSSAAAAAAA QUE ROUBO SAKURA COMO PODE UM BRINCO DESSES

CUSTAR TUDO ISSO?

A VAI AMOR SE VOCÊ COMPRAR EU TE FAÇO CARINHO NO MEIO DO DEDÃO DO PÉ COMO VOCÊ ADORA.

AIII SAKURA AI JÁ É GOLPE BAIXO VOCÊ SABE QUE NÃO RESISTO,TA OK PODE PEGAR.

ENTÃO SAIRAM DA LOJA E ENCONTRARAM TOUYA IRMÃO DE SAKURA.

OI MANINHA DISSE ELE.

OI MANO RESPONDEU ELA.

NOSSA SAKURA COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU TRAZER O MÃO DE VACA DO SHAORAN AQUI?DISSE TOUYA.

SHAORAN OLHOU PARA TOUYA COM OLHAR DE BELZEBU ENFURECIDO.

CALMA NÃO VÃO COMEÇAR VOCÊS DOIS DISSE SAKURA.

MAS MANO O QUE VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?DISSE SAKURA

BOM É QUE O YUKITO PEDIU PARA MIM COMPRAR UM QUILO DE COUVE-FLOR PARA ELE FAZER A MILANESA PRA NÓS ALMOÇARMOS.

-HUMM DISSE SAKURA,O YUKITO COZINHA DIVINAMENTE TALVES NÓS PASSEMOS LA MAIS TARDE NÃO É SHAORAN?

-VOU PENSAR RESPONDEU ELE.

ENTÃO MANINHA VOU INDO NESSA OK DISSE TOUYA.

TUDO BEM MANO DISSE ELA.

BOM SAKURA VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI?QUE TAL IRMOS EM UMA DANCETERIA?DISSE ELE

-ÓTIMA IDÉIA MEU TIGRÃO VAMOS CHACOALHAR O ESQUELETO UM POUCO.

ENTÃO SAIRAM DO SHOPPING E FORAM PARA A DANCETERIA CUJO NOME ERA GALERA ABILOLADA.

CHEGANDO LA ESTAVA TOCANDO UMA MÚSICA BEM AGITADA.

(ALI BABA,ALI BABA O CALIFA TA DE OLHO NO DECOTE DELA,TA DE OLHO NO UMBIGUINHO E NO PEITINHO DELA,RALA RALO O TCHAN AE RALA,RALO O TCHAN)

SAKURA JÁ ENTROU DANÇANDO.

ELA DANÇAVA COMO UMA GAZELA POIS TINHA FEITO UM MÊS DE AULA DE DANÇAS EXÓTICAS.

SHAORAN OLHAVA PARA SUA MUSA COM MUITO ORGULHO E PENSOU:

MEU DEUS O QUE EU FIZ DE BOM PARA MERECER ESSE MULHER?

SAKURA DANÇAVA E TODOS PARARAM PARA OLHAR SUA PERFORMANCE.

SHAORAN QUE CONHECIA O DJ DALI,CHEGOU AO PÉ DE SEU OUVIDO E FALOU:

AI MANO BROWN FAZ UM BIZÚ PRA MIM AI?QUEBRA O GALHO TRUTA.

O DJ DISSE:

CLARO IRMÃO PODE PEDI QUALQUER PARADA QUE TAMO AI É PRA ISSO.

-SEGUINTE VO TE FALA UMA MELODIA BEM ROMÂNTICA E VOCÊ PÕE PRA EU DANÇAR COM MINHA PAIXÃO DISSE SHAORAN.

ENTÃO SHAORAN FOI PARA PERTO DE SUA DEUSA E DEU SINAL PARA O DJ COMEÇAR A MÚSICA.

O DJ IMEDIATAMENTE A COLOCOU:

(MÚSICA)

GARÇON,AQUI NESSA MESA DE BAR,VOCÊ JÁ CANSOU DE ESCUTAR,CENTENAS DE CASOS DE AMOR,)

SAKURA AO OUVIR DISSE.

-SHAORAN É NOSSA MÚSICAAAAA.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO AMOR VOCÊ PEDIU PARA  DJ COLOCAR,COMO VOCÊ É ROMANTICO.

-QUANDO TE CONHECI ESTAVA TOCANDO ELA VOCÊ SE LEMBRA SHAORAN?

-LEMBRO COMO SE FOSSE HOJE,VOCÊ ESTAVA CAIDO NA PORTA DO SEU BARRACO COM A CAMISA TODA RASGADA,SANGRANDO E SOLUÇANDO PORQUE TINHA LEVADO UMA SURRA DO TRAFICANTE DA RUA O AKIRA PINDAIBA.

-VOCÊ SÓ FOI DEFENDER UMA MOÇA QUE ESTAVA SENDO ATACA POR UM BÊBADO.

-O BÊBADO ERA IRMÃO DO AKIRA PRA SEU AZAR.

-MAS AI PASSEI NA FRENTE DO SEU BARRACO E TE VI TODO ESFOLADO E FIQUEI COM DÓ,PAREI,TE COLOQUEI PRA DENTRO DE CASA E CUIDEI DE VOCÊ.

-PASSEI REMÉDIO NOS SEU FERIMENTOS,VOCÊ CHOROU FEITO UMA MOCINHA(RISOS).

VOCÊ LEMBRA DE TUDO ISSO SHAORAN MEU AMOR?PERGUNTOU ELA.

-CLARO MEU AMOR DISSE ELE,POIS NESSE DIA CONHECI A PESSOA MAIS LINDA,MEIGA,DOCE,INCRIVEL DO MUNDO TODO,PELA QUAL DARIA MINHA VIDA.

-BOBINHO,DISSE ELA

SAKURA ENTÃO VAMOS DANÇAR NOSSA MÚSICA DISSE ELE.

ENTÃO ELES SE ABRAÇARAM E COMEÇARAM A DANÇAR.

E DANÇARAM A MÚSICA TODA AGARRADINHOS UM SENTINDO O BAFO QUENTE DO OUTRO NO PESCOÇO.

QUANDO A MÚSICA ACABOU,OLHARAM UM PARA O OUTRO E DERAM UM BEIJO APAIXONADO.

-SHAORAN,VOCÊ É A MELHOR COISA QUE ACONTECEU NA MINHA VIDA MEU AMOR.

IDEM SAKURA FALOU ELE.

SHAORAN ENTÃO SE DIGIRIU AO DJ E O AGRADECEU PELO FAVOR.

VALEU TRUTA O BAGUIO FOI FIRMEZA  DOM,DEPOIS SE PA COLA LA EM CASA QUE TE DOU UM OVO FRITO COM PÃO NA FAIXA.

-OPA É NOIS VÉIO DISSE O DJ.

ENTÃO JÁ VOU NESSA MANO DISSE SHAORAN AO DJ.

BELEZA VAI NA FÉ IRMÃO DISSE O DJ.

ENTÃO SHAORAN ENCONTROU SAKURA E FALOU:

VAMBORA MINA JA CANSEI DAQUI MORO?

SAKURA FALOU:

-SIM AMORECO VAMOS.

SHAORAN FALOU:

É NÓS DANÇAMOS,PASSEAMOS AGORA ME DEU FOME,NO CAMINHO VAMOS PASSAR NO BOTECO DO TIO TAKAKARANOMURO E COMER UM BELO PRATO DE CALDO DE MOCOTÓ OU UM SARAPATEL DISSE SHAORAN.

-HUMM Q DELICIA DISSE ELA.

NESSE MOMENTO CHEGOU UM CARA FORTE ATRAS DE SHAORAN,FORTE MESMO UM ÁRMARIO,2,00 METROS DE ALTURA POR 1,00 DE LARGURA E FALOU:

O BAIXINHO VOCÊ NÃO ACHA QUE A GATINHA AI É MUITA AREIA PRA VOÊ NÃO?

SHAORAN NÃO SE INTIMIDOU COM O TAMANHO AVANTAJADO DAQUELE SER E FALOU:

NÃO ACHO NÃO MANÉ,E SE VOCÊ QUER SABER ESSA MINA ME AMA FALO MALUCO,SEU TANGA FROUXA,SEU MEQUETREFE DOS INFERNOS.

O GRANDÃO SE IRRITOU E PARTIU PRA CIMA DE SHAORAN.

MAS SHAORAN QUE DEPOIS DA SURRA QUE LEVOU DE AKIRA PINDAIBA

TINHA HAVIA FEITO 3 ANOS DE AIQDOR,UMA LUTA MARCIAL PODEROSISSIMA,NÃO TEVE DIFICULDADE ALGUMA EM DESVIAR DO GOLPE E CONTRA ATACAR.

SHAORAN DESFERIU UM CHUTE NO GARGUMILO DO ELEMENTO O QUAL CAIU IMEDIATAMENTE COM A BOCA TODA SANGRANDO.

SAKURA VENDO A CENA FALOU:

SHAORAN VOCÊ E TÃO AGRESSIVO AS VEZES MAS ME SINTO MUITO SEGURA PERTO DE VOCÊ MEU LINDO GUARDIÃO.

-QUE NADA GATA POR VOCÊ EU FAÇO QUALQUER COISA.

ENTÃO VAMOS EMBORA GATA ANTES QUE EU TENHA QUE DAR UM CORO EM MAIS ALGUM PENTELHO ASQUEROSO DAQUI.

FORAM PARA O ESTACIONAMENTO,ENTRARAM NA BRAZOCA E FORAM EMBORA.

NO CAMINHO DE VOLTA A BRAZOCA COMEÇOU A PIPOCAR,MORRER TODA HORA MAS TUDO BEM,NADA IRIA ESTRAGAR AQUELE DIA PERFEITO.

CHEGANDO NA CASA DE SHAORAN,ELES ENTRARAM BEBERAM UM COPO D'ÁGUA E ASSISTIRAM UM FILME LINDO(A PRINCESA XUXA E OS TRAPALHÕES DUBLADO EM ESPANHOL)

PARA FINALIZAR O DIA SAKURA COMEÇOU A SE INSINUAR PARA SHAORAN QUE JÁ ESTAVA LOUQUINHO POR ELA.

ELA COLOCOU UMA MÚSICA SENSUAL:

(TO MANDANDO UM BEIJINHO,PRA FILHINHA E PRA VOVÓ,SÓ NÃO POSSO ME ESQUECER DA MINHA ÉGUINHA POCOTÓ,POCOTÓ,POCOTÓ,POCOTÓ,MINHA ÉGUINHA POCOTÓ)

AO SOM DESSE MÚSICA FEZ UM LINDO STRIP TEASE PARA SHAORAN

QUE JÁ ESTAVA ATORDOADO DE VER TAL CENA SEXY.

ENTÃO ELA O CHAMOU PARA PERTO DELA,ELE LEVANTOU E DE TAO LOUCO QUE JÁ ESTAVA TROPEÇOU E CAIU DE CARA NO CHÃO,MAS SE LEVANTOU,A PEGOU NO COLO E A LEVOU PARA SEU QUARTO.

ELE A COLOCOU NA CAMA,DEITOU PERTO DELA,ELA COMEÇOU A TIRAR A BLUSA,DEPOIS O JEANS,SUTIÃ MEIAS E QUANDO ESTAVA NUA FALOU:

VENHA SHAORAN MEU AMORR EU TE AMO E QUERO SER SUA.

ENTÃO ELA OUVIU UM BARULHO.

OINC,OINC,OINC.

POBRE SHAORAN HAVIA DORMIDO DE TÃO CANSADO QUE ESTAVA E JÁ ESTAVA RONCANDO COMO UM PORCO.

SAKURA FICOU TRISTE MAS ENTENDEU E DISSE:

-POBRE AMOR DIRIGIU MUITO,BRIGOU POR MIM DANÇOU,DEVE ESTAR SÓ O PÓ DA BAGAÇA.

-NEM VOU ACORDA-LO.

-DURMA BEM MEU AMOR

ASSIM ACABOU O DIA AGITADO DE SHAORAN E SAKURA.

A NOITE TAMBÉM PODIA TER SIDO AGITADA,MAS ISSO FICA PARA A PRÓXIMA QUANDO O SHAORAN ACORDAR.

BOM É ISSO AI....

SOU NOVO NISSO MAS ACHO QUE NÃO ESTA TÃO RUIM NÃO É?

EU PEÇO DESCULPAS PELOS ERROS E FALTA DE ALGUNS ACENTOS É QUE NÃO TENHO MUITA PACIÊNCIA PRA ACENTUAR,ENTÃ SO ACENTUO O NECESSARIO.

E TAMBÉM PEÇO DESCULPA POR ESTAR TUDO EM LETRA MAIUSCULA.

TIPO EM CHAT DIZEM QUE USAR MAIUSCULA É GRITAR,MAS NÃO E MEU CASO.

E QUE EU ACHO MAIS BONITO TUDO ASSIM.

DEIXEM REVIEWS PODEM CRITICA MESMO,ELOGIA ACEITO TUDO SÓ ASSIM QUE APRENDO A MELHORAR NÉ.

ABRAÇOS


End file.
